1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe insole, and more particularly to an integrally injected shoe insole that contains a middle shoe insole.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional shoe insole (80) has a insole (60) mounted on the top of the insole (80). The insole (60) has multiple protrusions (61) extending upward from the top. The protrusions (61) serve to enhance the air circulation in the shoe and to massage the feet of the user. However, the protrusions (61) still do not prevent odor or moisture from accumulating or absorb shock.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional shoe insole for improving the above-mentioned problems comprises an upper layer (70), a lower layer (72) and a middle layer (71). The upper layer (70) contains multiple protrusions (700) evenly distributing on the top surface. The lower layer (72) is formed of paper or foam material, and the middle layer (71) is formed of cloth or a non-woven web. This type of conventional shoe insole can enhance air circulation by the protrusions (700) of the upper layer (70) and can absorb shock by the thick lower layer (72). However, the three layers (70, 71, 72) of this type of conventional shoe insole are bound together by means of stitching or adhesive. Thus, the manufacturing steps of this type of conventional shoe insole are complicated. Air still does not circulate well in this type of conventional shoe insole. As a result, an unpleasant odor accumulates in the insole and the shoe after the shoe has been worn for a long term of time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional shoe insoles.